Write-read magnetic heads are available and are typically used to write and read information on a magnetic stripe forming a part of a card or magnetic tape. For example, cards or documents prepared in this manner may be used in systems where a limited amount of information is written (encoded) such as a standard airline ticketing system. In digital recording devices, the magnetic write-read heads are disposed in side-by-side relation so that the write gap and the read gap are spaced apart a short distance.
These conventional prior art write-read heads, can read after write but cannot be read while writing encoding. Write-read recording heads of this type generate magnetic flux at the write gap which inundates the gap at the read head and prevents clear written (recorded) signals from being received by the read head. Shielding is provided in these conventional write-read heads and helps reduce magnetic flux leaking towards the read head. However, shielding alone is not sufficient to permit efficient reading simultaneously with writing.